With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices are designed in views of convenience and user-friendliness. For helping the user well operate the electronic devices, the electronic devices are gradually developed in views of humanization. The common electronic devices include for example notebook computers, mobile phones, satellite navigation devices, or the like. Recently, the storage capacity and the processor's computing performance for these electronic devices are largely enhanced, and thus their functions become more powerful and complicated. For efficiently operating an electronic device, a touchpad is used as an input device of the electronic device for controlling the operations of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional notebook computer with a touchpad module. As shown in FIG. 1, the touchpad module 1 is installed in a casing 21 of the notebook computer 2. Moreover, at least a portion of the touchpad module 1 is exposed outside so as to be touched by the user's finger. Consequently, the user may operate the touchpad module 1 to control the notebook computer 2. For example, when the user's finger is placed on the touchpad module 1 and slid on the touchpad module 1, a cursor 23 shown on a display screen 22 of the notebook computer 2 is correspondingly moved. Moreover, when the touchpad module 1 is pressed down by the user's finger, the notebook computer 2 executes a specified function. The use of the touchpad module 1 can implement some functions of the conventional mouse. In other words, the user may operate the notebook computer 2 through the touchpad module 1 without the need of additionally carrying or installing the mouse.
However, since the conventional touchpad module 1 is fixed in the casing 21 of the notebook computer 2 and unable to be moved, some drawbacks occur. For example, the sliding action on the touchpad module 1 has the function of moving the cursor 23 on the display screen 22, and the touchpad module 1 also have the basic functions of the left button and the right button. Except for these functions, the user cannot implement more intuitive operation on the touchpad module 1.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved touchpad module in order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional technologies.